Crimea
Crimea (クリミア半島 Kurimiahantō) disputivly known as either The Autonomous Republic of Crimea (クリミア自治共和国 Kurimiajichikyōwakoku) or the the Republic of Crimea (クリミア共和国 Kurimia kyōwakoku) is a supporting character in Hetalia: Axis Powers, but a major character in a fanmade series, Hetalia: Axis of Evil. She represents the disputed region of Crimea between Russia and Ukraine. She is the first character that is not an independent nation, and two of the only ancients that are still alive. On August 2, 2014, she recievd the name Basak Katyusha Bogolyubova Qizilbash-Chernenko/Braginskaya, "Braginskaya" encouraged not to be used by roleplayers due to the creator's strong opinion against Russia in Crimea. Appearance In most cases, Crimea usually wears casual clothing that consists of a cyan top, a blue skirt, shoes, and has her hair fixed with sometimes, wheat crowns or flower crowns. She tries to blend into modern society when she dresses, but usually, she just gives up and goes the way she is in that outfit. In her formalwear, she has three outfits, one is her Russian Military Uniform, (which she wears now considering that she is apart of Russia de factoly. This will change when Ukraine has control of the peninsula again) which consists of a white naval-like uniform, white pants and black boots matching with a white cap, and a badge of her Republic. The Outfit looks identical to Sevastopol's but without a sash. She is said to be the only Ukrainian region to sport a small chest size, but not flatchested nor below a C cup. The creator says that her breasts is in between C and B and a half. Her second uniform is a suit that has a tie that is of Ukraine's flag and blue outfit, with a short skirt and lingerie that is black, down to her blue shoes that comes with white gloves, but she doesn't wear them all the time. The third one is her Crimean Tatar formal uniform that consists of a mixed cyan and gold color on her, a long shirt with a short skirt below and boots. Crimea also wears a traditional dress that composes of a blue dress, and a golden trim with her symbol on the right of her top, and fitting with her hat on top, and a light red drape attached to the hat and her two jewels. Below is her slippers that are also light blue. Crimea's hair is brown, and is often long, so she twists it. Sometimes, she lets the hair flow freely, which is long and a bit rough. Crimea has brown eyes and a bit of sunkissed skin due to her being along the cost of the Black Sea for so long. Biography The Biography was done through careful research that is bound to be updated. Namely the current crisis in Crimea for any changes. There has been much debate of how Crimea was actually born, however, according to Crimea's accounts, she was born to Scythia and Cimmeria in the early Iron Age. However, she haven't really got to know them having Cimmeria disappearing and Scythia loosing control to Crimea's next parent, Ancient Greece. She was raised by Tauri, whom was possibly Cimmeria, though Crimea knows it was her mother, but she apparently changed her appearaence. It was possible that Scythia changed her, but for reasons unknown. Later on in her history, Ancient Greece came and claimed Tauri as a savage and warlike, when she really was not, and was quite a peaceful and loving mother. It was there, Crimea lost Tauri and ended up becoming Ancient Greece's daughter. However later on, Ancient Rome took her as a daughter after his conquest of her. In the 2nd Century BC, Tauri continued to take back Crimea as her daughter and Crimea had decided to go onto the age of piracy in the Black Sea until she became a subject ally of her father. Once again, Scythia continued to raise Crimea from a city that is near her present day capital, Simferopol as a Neapolis. The city itself sprawled into a mixed Scythian-Greek Population. Crimea at this time was raised by both Ancient Greece and Scythia, not knowing what happened to her mother. However, the city was destroyed by the Goths in the mid-3rd century AD by a Gothic tribe. Crimea once again had got back her mother in the 7th or 6th century as Ancient Greece "tamed" her. Crimea was later raised by Dorian, and various of other Greeks that came. Tauri became Cimmeria again and became Ancient Greece's best friend, making Crimea feeling more trustworthy with the Greeks. At this time, Crimea was only 6 years old, but she lost her father once more, this time for good to the Romans. It was there, Ancient Rome took her mother, Cimmeria and added her into his harem. It was then Crimea became more adapted to Roman and Greek lifestyle. Crimea was raised by Rome for a short time until the Goths in 250 came and invaded the land being adopted by the family until Hun came in 376 and took her becoming her parent and Hungary's step-sister, until Bulgar came in the 4th century and took her as a daughter, and once again, Khazar came in the 8th century and took her as a daughter. Later, Crimea became adopted by now, Kievan Rus' in the mid-10th century, and was raised alongside Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. She was at one time Byzantium's daughter, but Kievan Rus took her as her own and became Christian. Raised by both Kievan Rus' and Byzantium, she was lost to Mongolia's parent in the 13th century and was devastated by 1238. She was taken as a daughter once more by Genoa when she was fighting with Venice for maritime dominance. The two Italians established settlements on her coast gaining control of Crimea's economy and Black Sea commence for two centuries and named her "Crimea" upon finding her along the coast of the Black Sea. At this time, Crimea was 10, and lacked a proper name. Crimea was once again taken as a daughter of Golden Horde from 1239-1441. It was there, her name was established as "Qirim" by Golden Horde from their Turkic tongues. The bodies of plague was thrown over Kaffa and was claimed responsible for the advent of the Black Death in Europe. After the disappearance of Golden Horde by Timur in 1399, Crimea took this time to atlast become her own mature nation and became known as the Crimean Khanate thanks to Haci I Giray, a descendant of Genghis Khan in 1441. She first had her Kingdom's capital in Qirq Yer but move it to Bakhchisaray in the 15th century's beginning. As a new ethnicity, Crimean Tatar, she ruled from the steppes that stretched from the Kuban to the Dniester River, but she was unable to take Genoa's towns, but it was there she asked for Ottoman Turkey's assistance to attack the towns that Genoa had. Together, she and Turkey managed to kick out Genoa and incorporated them into her kingdom. However, Turkey backstabbed her and held her boss, Meñli I Giray captive and gave her the option to release him if she became a tributary state of his empire. She agreed, and he was released and became apart of the Ottoman Empire as a tributary state, but she held a large amount of power from the Ottomans. She was introduced to raids by her people and raided the lands that Ukraine would hold later on, and took slaves to sell on the markets. About 86 Tatar Raids were recorded from 1450-1586 and 70 from 1600-1647 selling close to about 20,000 slaves a year in Kaffa. Slaves and Freedmen was about 75% of Crimea's population before she had one final major tatar raid in 1769 in the Russo-Turkish war capturing about 20,000 slaves. During the time of her being an Kingdom of her own, she formed her own ethnic group, Crimean Tatar, which emerged from the 15th-18th centuries as a mixture of Turkic peoples whom settled in her lands in the 8th century absorbing the remnants of Goths and Genoa's peoples in the lands that were still there. Her language was from Khazar which invaded her land in the mid 8th century and her language was formed from the Northwestern Branch of Turkic languages. Surprisingly enough, she and Ukraine were actually enemies back in the days. In 1553-1554, a fort was built to obstruct her raids into Ukraine, and was attacked by Cossack Ukraine (or Zaporozhia)'s Zaporozhian Sich through series of attacks on her lands. She fell to Russian influence in 1774 with the Treaty of Küçük Kaynarca. Greek Orthodox residents were deported from Crimea to Mariupol by Russia's son whom would become known as Russia later. In 1784, she was annexed and incorporated into the empire. As apart of the Russian Empire, she became the Taurida Oblast, named after her mother's alternative name on Feburary 2, 1784. The center of her oblast was first Karasubazar but was moved to Simferopol later that year. She was nearly divided into 7 uyezds, however Paul I disagreed and her land was divided into two uyezds, Akmechetsky and Perekopsky, both of them became her sons by decree, and were attached to the second incaranition of Novorossiysk. Her territory was divided into uyezds and her younger sister, Sevastopol was born at around the 1780s. Yalta, Yevpatoria, Alushta, Feodosiya and Kerch appeared on her land during Russian rule. In 1802, the lands that were annexed from her former Khanate was reformed, and Novorossiysk was again abolished and subdivided. Crimea was attached to a new Taurida Governorate in Simferopol once again, this time with 25,133 km² of her land and 38,405 km² of the mainland. By the late 19th century, her ethnicity formed a slight pluralityof her large rural population, but there was a large population of Russia and Ukraine's people as well as small numbers of Germans, Jews, Bulgarians, Belarusians, Turks, Armenians, Greeks and Gypsies. It was here that she got to know Germany, Bulgaria, Belarus, Armenia and Ancient Greece's son, Hellenic Greece. Her ethnicity was the predominate portion of the population in the mountains and steppes. In 1853, a conflict between Russian Empire broke out against an allied force of France, England, Ottoman Turkey, Sardina and Nassau broke out in Crimea's land as Ottoman Turkey's declining empire and Russian Empire's right to protect Orthodox Christians by stopping her expansion into Turkey. The principal engagement of the war was on Crimea's lands. Crimea assisted her adopted mother into fighting off the allied forces but Sevastopol was the one who did heavy fighting in September of 1854 and after fighting dragged on in her land, Sevastopol fell to the allies on the 9th of September 1855. Her economy and social infrastructure in her land was devastated. Her ethnicity had to flee from her homeland en masse due to the conditions of the war, persecution and land expropriations. Crimea temporary lived in Dobruja with Ottoman Turkey before Russian Empire stopped the process as the agriculture suffered from unattended farmland, and Crimea came back to her home in Simferopol. Crimea was quite peaceful living most of her time in Yalta's new castle in 1912, until the Russian Revolution broke out in 1917 following World War I. Her political situation and military was chaotic like in Russia, and Crimea was quite an active participant wanting to break away from Russian Empire's oppressive rule. She changed sides many times during the ensuling of the Russian Civil War and for a short time, a stronghold of the anti-Bolshevik White Army. Her homeland was a last stand point for the White Army against the Reds, however the resistance was crushed. She was many names during this time. First, she was the Crimean People's Republic set up by the Crimean Tatars, then became the Taurida Soviet Socialist Republic by the Bolsheviks, then held by German and Ukraine, and to the first Regional Government, and a second one by the Karaites, then to a Socialist Soviet Republic by the Bolshevik government, then transferred to the South Russian Government, until at last falling to the new form Russian Empire turnedi into, Soviet Union, as a Autonomous Socalist Soviet Republic. On October 18, 1921, Crimea was adopted by Soviet Union, however, her ethnic group was not protected, which was 25% of the population at the time from Joseph Stalin's repressions. Her lands were lost, her Greek language skils became near to non-existance as Stalin closed the schools that taught Greek. From 1923 until 1944, there was a few Jewish people who wished to settle on her land. However, Crimea faced starvation facing two famines, the 1921-1922 famine, and the Holodomer of 1932-1933. This was here when she became closer to Ukraine than ever in her history. During World War II, Crimea was faced with one of the most hardest wars that could ever possibly seen in the war. Germany invaded her land in 1941 and wanted to control her since she was "beautiful" and had fertile land to resettle his people in her land. This was possibly one of the few times Crimea really grew into a strong person, encouraging Sevastopol to help her and to ensure that Sevastopol should fight them off. It was there, Sevastopol and Crimea fought extremely bravely against Germany holding from October 1941 until America's birthday of July 4th in 1942 where she and her at last lost and became controlled by Germany and was established as the Generalbezirik Krim imd Teilbezrik Taurien (General District of Crimea and sub-district Taurien). It was there she had actually got the chance to become closer with Ukraine being adopted by her through Germany's reorganization of the area (at this time, Ukraine was known as Reichskommissariat Ukraine. However, Crimea's mountains were unconquered, and it was there, Crimea was freed from being occupied. Her Jewish population was annihilated. In 1944, she and Sevstopol were re-occupied by her adopted mother. During this time, her younger sister was in major amounts of pain as her city was greatly destroyed, loosing all of her architecture and glory, and was rebuilt due to Stalin's assistance and was healed very quickly. Stalin's unforgivable action to her people was when her people were deported by Joseph Stalin on May 18, 1944 to Central Asia. About 46% of her people died during the deportation from Hunger and disease as a form of punishment for assisting Germany. However, it was not just people that was punished, Crimea herself was punished by Soviet Union for "disruptive behaviour", that being her responsible for helping Germany in World War II, and was demoted to an Oblast of the Russia's Soviet Republic. However, that time under Russia would be over. On Feburary 19, 1954, Nikita Khruschev, an ethnic Ukrainian, had decreed a transfer to have Crimea instead to be under Ukraine rather Russia due to their relationship in their economy, the proximity of the location, and close economical and cultural relations. It was then, Ukraine became her mother. During the post-war years, Crimea's glory begun to rebuild as a tourist desitination from all over the Soviet Union and Eastern Germany. She also became a tourist destination from Greece and Turkey's cruises. Her infrastructure and manufacturing developed majorly around Kerch and her sister, Sevastopol's areas and her capital, Simferopol. It was then, Russians and Ukrainians both doubled, overshadowing her ethnicity. After the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991, Crimea voted for independence but with only a 54%, indicating she wanted the Soviet Union, but Crimea was quite glad that the country was moving on. She became apart of Ukraine, and begun to build a strong mother and daughter bond by this time, forgetting their past as enemies. Her territorial integrity was signed in 1994. On September 2, 1991, Crimean Tatars returned back to Crimea after the Verkhovna Rada approved a bill to allow them to return back to their homeland, and became the Republic of Crimea and on May 19, Crimea agreed to remain as apart of Ukraine and the navy of Ukraine and Russia was divided from the Soviet Black Fleet. Despite Crimea being seemingly satisfied and loving to her new mother, in 2006, she welcomed America on her peninsula for navy exercises, but protests broke out, mostly called the Anti-NATO protests. Crimea's parliament made her land a NATO-free territory, and America had to return home. It was also told on Feburary 16, 2009, that Crimea is strongly opposed to become apart of Russia. There was major amounts of anger in Ukraine's Verkohovna Rada (Ukraine's parliemtn) after a debate over a lease of Russia's naval bsae that extended the lease until 2042 on April 27, 2010. However, Crimea would face a majorly new challenge. In Feburary 2014, massive protests ousted Ukraine's boss through a majority vote. Pro-Russian forces had begun to take Crimea's land and after multiple disagreements with her younger sister, Sevastopol, and Ukraine, Sevstopol convinced Crimea to declare independence from Ukraine as a unified nation with a referendum to join Russia. It was there a few days later that an overwhelming 96% voted yes to join Russia. No one, not even Crimea recognized the referendum to be true. Infact, Crimea found the referendum to be forced upon her through gunpoint. It was there on March 18th, she was declared apart of Russia by Russia's boss, Vladmir Putin. Her parliament's actions were declared null and void by the constitution court and was disbanded. At this time, Crimea is now considered apart of Russia, but still considers her mother Ukraine, refusing to accept Russia as her new father, regarding him as a "occupier of her land" and an "invader". Personality Crimea is described as that type of girl whom is peaceful in her mind, and usually soft and friendly. Crimea is often humble to her people, and states that everyone is made to live equally, and deserves the best slice of life that can be offered. Crimea often believes that everyone should live peacefully, and listen to the breezes of the wind. For her age, Crimea is extremely mature, and well mannered, knowing how to run a kingdom and even knew how to form her own language at a young age. She was taught to fend herself many times, but she doesn't mind this at all. Crimea is often prepared for challenges that would come ahead of her, and will try her best at achieving those challenges without giving up, for that is one thing about the Crimean, she never gives up nor tries to give up, and will push on, even if the situation is impossible. Despite this however, Crimea is quite sensitive, given her history, she often can break down and tear about a few things. Having to go through so much stress, she usually crafts things on her spare time, trying to think that art can calm her down, but it usually brings her back memories of her former caretakers. Her sensitivity of her being away from her mother Ukraine currently makes her emotionless to most situations, usually giving a serious face. Crimea can get hostile if anyone attempts to attack her land, after telling them repetitively to back away from her land. She can hold a grudge for a very long time and usually never forget about it. However, it seems that Ukraine is an exception to this for some reason. Relations Ukraine During the Khanate years, Crimea and Ukraine were enemies. Crimea would raid Ukraine's fields and loot any part of her land and took back slaves of her people to sell on the markets of Kaffa. Howevr, years later, Crimea became apart of Ukraine during World War II, but the real interaction was when she was transfered to Ukraine in 1954 due to their close economical and cultural backgrounds and became her mother. Though Crimea is older than Ukraine, Crimea loves Ukraine being her mother, and the two were shown to have very close relations, the closest of any of Crimea's former caretakers. During the 2010 Christmas Event, Crimea and Ukraine celebrate their 690th year anniversity of the two meeting. However, unlike the others, Crimea dropped her grudge against Ukraine ever since World War II, and consider the 690th year Christmas a celebration of the two being near eachother. During the June 1, 2014 episode, it shows that Crimea still has contact with Ukraine through letters and sneaking to a secret location since she can't physically go over the border or call her or even see her thanks to Russia's restrictions on her during the annexation phase. It shows that Crimea still loves Ukraine, and she wishes to see the day that the two are able to see eachother again. However, this is debated by fans of their current relations. Russia Crimea's relation with Russia was always very slippery due to the fact that he invaded her when she was the Crimean Khanate and annexed her land. Even to this day under his control, Crimea still feels bitter and wishes every day that Russia can perish and become a nation like Prussia: Forgotten. It shows taht she still has a grudge against him as said in the 2009 strip that she would rather be with Ukraine rather than Russia due to his "terrorizing and immature" behaviours. She usually sees Russia as a child and often believes hes incredebly immature. When she was annexed by him, she had shown emotionless behaviours towards him, indicating that she would never smile for him even if she was forced to. She holds a major grudge against him for the deportation of her peoples in 1944 and how he left a mess in her land after the Crimean War alongside his mother. She refers to him these days as an "invader" and "disruption of her independence". Crimea knows the polls to join his nation was forced since Sevastopol forced her to vote Yes. However, this relation is an ongoing debate by many fans. Some people think Crimea actually likes Russia, and hated Ukraine all along, and was only playing the "nice act" and even said that she was parading on the streets when she joined Russia, while other say that she actually hated Russia for what he had done. But none really knew what happened due to the lack of international observers to see how she was really feeling. Sevastopol. Crimea has mix feels about Sevastopol. She loves her younger sister to the end, but sometimes, she and her can argue over a few things due to their extreme opposite views on many things. Sevastopol appears to show more cheer in the 2014 stip, "Annexation of Crimea and Sevastopol" than Crimea did, and even saw that her Facebook page was changed drastically, placing her posts in Russian, her cover photo that of a Russian Flag, and her location to "Sevastopol, Russia". Crimea tends to think Sevastopol can be a bit passionate of being a "Proud Russian City" back in the day before she was injured during World War II and her title as "Hero City" by Soviet Union, but a sweet and reliable sister. However, her relation wtih Sevastopol deteriorated for she was the one who practically influenced Crimea to accept the independence idea after a massive argument between her, Ukraine and Crimea broke out. Turkey As one time his vassal, Crimea in the strip, "The Vassals of the Ottoman Empire: Crimean Khanate" usually thought of him as a great person, and a man whom was quite brave. However, Turkey was unable to make Crimea fully follow his orders and noticed how free Crimea was and didn't really bothered to try and control her directly. Today, Crimea and Turkey seem to be exceptionally close and Turkey immediately supported Crimea's position as apart of Ukraine's caretakingness, and Turkey even stated to Russia that he needs to "Back off" or "She'll unleash her inner Mongol on you". Donetsk Crimea and Donetsk seem to have a very close relation with eachother. In Annexation of Crimea and Sevastopol, there are a few pictures in Crimea's scrapbook that she and her were on the beaches of Yalta along with Dnipropetrovsk, Kherson, Sevastopol and Adana. Every day, she begins to grow worry about Donetsk as violence rages on in her oblast, and only hopes that they are able to go to the beach once more. Adana These two were never really seen together, but in Annexation of Crimea and Sevastopol, there are a few pictures in Crimea's scrapbook that she and her were on the beaches of Yalta along with Dnipropetrovsk, Kherson, Sevastopol and Donetsk. Dnipropetrovsk These two were never really seen together, but in Annexation of Crimea and Sevastopol, there are a few pictures in Crimea's scrapbook that she and her were on the beaches of Yalta along with Donetsk, Kherson, Sevastopol and Adana. Kherson Crimea and Kherson aree shown to be very close to eachother. In Annexation of Crimea and Sevastopol, there are a few pictures in Crimea's scrapbook that she and her were on the beaches of Yalta along with Dnipropetrovsk, Adana, Sevastopol and Donetsk. It is also seen that in another strip that she, Kherson and Donetsk caught Voronezh and Volgograd kissing eachother and took a picture of the embarrassed duo, all three of them still laughing about it. Voronezh Despite the incident with her and Volgograd, Crimea and Voronezh are still extremely close in relations, and is possibly the only Russian Oblast that she gets along with. Crimea usually looks to Voronezh for advice about certain things, and usually hangs out with her. Prussia/Kalinigrad Crimea never really knew Prussia for who he was prior to 1945, however, she does know him as she had saw him during Russia's introduction to Crimea's new home in Russia. Crimea refuses to believe that Prussia is actually Kalinigrad, and treats him as someone who is a crazy hyper person who thinks he is awesome. She dislikes Prussia for this reason, and even stated that she would never recognize him, even if he was Prussia, and will always recognize him as apart of Russia, but only in private. Family Father - Scythia (deceased) Mother - Cimmerian (deceased) Current Parent - Disputed, Crimea and 100 nations claims Ukraine as her Mother while Russia claims her as a daughter. Previous Parents - Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Goth, Hun, Bulgar, Kipchak, Khazar, Kievan Rus' (later Russian Empire and Soviet Union), Byzantium, Mongolia's Parent, Golden Horde, Venice and Genoa, none (Independent as Crimean Khanite), Ottoman Empire (as a vassal, technally not her parent), Russian Empire, Soviet Union, Russia, Ukraine, Ukraine (as an independent state), none (as an independent Republic of Crimea) Sister - Sevastopol Sisters-in-laws - Cherkasy, Chernihiv, Chernivtsi, Dnipropetrovsk, Donetsk, Ivano-Frankivsk, Kharkiv, Khmelnytskyi, Kirovohrad, Luhansk, Lviv, Mykolaiv, Odessa, Poltava, Rivne, Sumy, Ternopil, Vinnytsia, Volyn, Zakarpattia, Zaporizhia, Zhytomyr Brother-in-laws - Kherson, Kiev Children - Bakhchisaray Unknown - Simferopol, Yalta, Yevpatoria, Alushta, Feodosiya, Kerch. Trivia * Crimea's birthday 19 Feburary coinsides the transfer of Crimea's transfer to Soviet Ukraine. Due to the creator's pro-Ukrainian ideals, the creator used Crimea's birthday as the date it was transfered to Soviet Ukraine rather than it's annexation by the Russian Empire. * Crimea is the first introduced character in Hetalia that is not a nation with an official design and biography. Crete was the second. * Some Russian fans usually find Crimea as an "inaccurate" character due to her disputed status with Ukraine. There has been multiple attempts of her remake to have her lean towards Russia more than Ukraine. However, there is Ukrainian fans whom also make her lean towards Ukraine rather than Russia. The Creator's standpoint seems to be more towards Ukraine rather than Russia, but the creator of Crimea's character has confirmed her comic strips will potray her as neutral for all three sides as possible. * Russian Fans usually use Braginskaya rather than Chernenko as her last name. Ukrainian fans usually use Chernenko rather than Braginskaya. However, there is a few who used neither and used her original last name. Category:Former Ottoman Nations Category:Female Countries Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Ancients Category:Eastern Europe Category:European Characters Category:Europe Category:Turkic Characters Category:Ukrainians Category:Ukrainian Characters Category:Autonomous Republics Category:Occupied Territories Category:Disputed Territories Category:Islamic Country